


[Podfic] At every turn another decision

by CruelisnotMason



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fights, Friendship, Hurt, One Night Stands, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: While everyone else seems to have forgiven her, Adora can’t bring herself to do it. And yet, she somehow has to work with the Alliance and Catra amidst them.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] At every turn another decision

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [At every turn another decision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483023) by [CruelisnotMason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason). 



> My first podfic ever! I tried something on the short side before I'll move onto something else :> I love how accessible Podfics have made reading fic for me & my short-lived attention span personally, and I wanted to pass this additional possibility to enjoy works on~
> 
> I do not want feedback on this podfic! Thanks for being considerate of my wishes<3

**Listen:**

**Text:** [At Every Turn Another Decision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483023)

**Author:** CruelisnotMason

**Reader:** CruelisnotMason

**Length:** 21:45

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/podfic-cruelisnot-mason-at-every-turn-another-decision-v-3/podfic-cruelisnot-mason-at-every-turn-another-decision-v-3_vbr.m3u)

* * *

_Audio Reference:_

_Sad Dramatic March by MusicLFiles_  
Link: https://filmmusic.io/song/6240-sad-dramatic-march  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

* * *


End file.
